ee_walfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Mehmet Osman
Mehmet Osman was the womanising, gambling and conning Turkish husband of long-suffering wife Guizin Osman, with whom he had three children with: Emine, Murat and Rayif Osman. His gambling habits would often lead him into trouble, mostly with his wife. In 1986, Mehmet set up a cab firm on Albert Square with his brother, Ali Osman. They called the firm Ozcabs. He then became a pimp for Pat Wicks, before encouraging her to get a vulnerable Mary Smith involved in the antics. In December 1986, Mehmet conned Kathy Beale. He lied to her and told her that he had a friend who could sell her stock for her and give her a share of the profits. He had been lying all along and took all the profits she made. Then, in 1987, Mehmet's marriage with Guizin broke down. He had gambled away the mortgage on their house, leading to her walking out on him. They were reunited by the end of the year though, despite his flirtatious ways with several of the other residents on the Square, including Mary and Donna Ludlow. By 1988, Ali and Mehmet's gambling had gotten out of control, and they were left owing debts to Joanne Francis. Unable to repay the debts, the pair turned to respected resident Ian Beale for a loan. Mehmet later left Walford for good in 1989 when his marriage broke down with Guizin once again following Sue Osman's kiss with him. Sue had kissed Mehmet in order to make her husband, Ali, jealous for cheating on her. Biography 1985-1987: Ozcabs, the pimp and the con artist Mehmet first arrived in Albert Square in June 1985 to gamble with his brother, Ali Osman. Then, in 1986, Ali and Mehmet decided to go into business together, setting up a local cab firm called Ozcabs. Mehmet set eyes on punk resident Mary Smith soon after setting up Ozcabs on the Square. He bet with his brother £10 to see who could sleep with Mary first. Mary got close to Mehmet and almost slept with him, but after learning of the gambler's true intentions, she furiously kneed him in the groin in front of an audience at The Queen Victoria and decided to get her revenge. She made a series of hoax calls to Ozcabs and even vandalised one of the cab cars before later giving in. In late 1986, Mehmet began pimping Pat Wicks. He would set her up with clients on a regular basis and later persuaded Pat to get Mary involved in prostitution. Pat later saw sense though, and realised that she could not allow Mary to go on sleeping around, knowing she had a child of her own to care for. Local resident Kathy Beale became a victim of Mehmet's conning ways in December 1986, when he lied to her and told her that he had a "friend" who would sell her stock for her in return for a share of the profits. Kathy fell for Mehmet's lies and gave him the stock to sell. She later learnt in January 1987 that Mehmet had lied and taken the profits for himself. 1987-1989: Marriage breakdowns In February 1987, Guizin walked out on Mehmet with their three children: Emine, Murat and Rayif Osman. Mehmet had gambled away the family's mortgage on the house, putting their future in jeopardy. By the end of the year, Mehmet reconciled with Guizin and the pair's marriage began to grown strong once again. Guizin let Mehmet's flirting with Mary go, as what he was doing was commonly accepted in the Turkish community, but on New Year's Eve 1987 she learnt that Mehmet had tried to sleep with local resident Donna Ludlow and was disgusted. However, she quickly forgave Mehmet for his actions for the sake of the family. Mehmet's brother's wife, Sue Osman, gave birth to her second child in 1988. This meant that she was no longer running the local café with Ali, so Guizin and Mehmet took over on her behalf. However, Guizin and Mehmet would commonly argue over the running of the café, as Mehmet would frequently ditch his shifts with Guizin to gamble with Ali. By mid-1988, Ali and Mehmet found themselves in gambling debts with Joanne Francis. They were unable to pay back the debts and so turned to respected resident Ian Beale for a loan. Ian agreed to give the pair a loan, but both Ali and Mehmet soon became unable to meet Ian's loan repayments. Ian demanded a stake in the café, but Ali and Mehmet refused. In March 1989, Mehmet's marriage to Guizin completely fell apart when Guizin learnt that Mehmet and Sue had kissed in the café, unaware that it was Sue who instigated the kiss because she had discovered Ali had cheated on her. Guizin attacked Mehmet on Bridge Street before taking herself and the kids to Northern Cyprus to live. Mehmet left Walford a few days later to follow Guizin out to Northern Cyprus, desperate to fix their marriage once again. Other information *In Guizin Osman's final episode, Mehmet told her that she had their "five children" to look after. This contradicted all previous episodes which included, and made reference to, their three children: Emine, Murat and Rayif Osman. First and last lines "Hello, darling. How are you?" (First line, to Sue Osman) --- "Cheers mate." (Final line, to Ian Beale) See also *Full list of appearances Category:EastEnders characters Category:1985 debuts Category:1989 departures Category:Osman family Category:Bridge Street Café staff